yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Sara Crispino
Sara Crispino (Japanese: サーラ・クリスピーノ, Sāra Kurisupīno) is a ladies' singles figure skater featured in Yuri!!! on Ice. Background Sara is ranked fourth in the world in ladies' singles. Sara started figure skating with her brother Michele at a young age, like most skaters do.Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 9 Appearance Sara has long, black hair, tan skin, and purple eyes. She usually wears her hair down, with a parting in the middle. When she performs, she ties her hair up into a bun and applies thick performance makeup. Personality Sara is rather free-spirited, uncaring of her brother's attempts to keep her away from potential suitors. She is supportive of most other skaters she meets or sees and sometimes lightly flirts with the male skaters, to the disapproval of her brother. Sara is also easily emotionally moved by the people around her, such as being angry at Seung-gil at being rude to her, or crying at Michele's free skate performance.''Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 8 Plot Skate 8 - Yuuri vs Yuri The Horror!! The Rostelecom Cup Short Program Sara's first appearance is in an elevator along Michele, as well as Emil who had asked her out to dinner. She greets Yuuri at the lobby and attempts to talk to Seung-gil, who coldly brushes her off, which causes her to tell him off on how to treat a lady better. Later, she watches Michele's short program from the rink side. She is impressed but wary about his dependence on her, thinking about how their relationship is unhealthily co-dependent. Skate 9 - Yuuri vs Yuri The Horror!! Rostelecom Cup, Free Skate Sara reprimands her brother Michele, telling him that he needs to be able to perform without her, and that she was able to skate without his love. She does not support him from her usual place from the rink side, but sits in the audience with Mila and Georgi. While watching Michele's performance, Sara finds herself in tears at her brother's performance which has changed to become more mellow than in practices. She runs off to the kiss and cry after the performance and embraces Michele, apologizing for her harsh words. However, she also admits that she was glad she said them, as the siblings were better apart. Skate 11 - Gotta Super-Supercharge it!! Grand Prix Final Short Program Sara, having successfully made it to the Grand Prix Final Women's Program, is able to watch the GPF Men's Program from the audience, along with her brother and Emil. She observes each performance carefully, and later invites Yuuri and Viktor to sit with her. Skills Jumps Sara is one of the better jumpers in the ladies' division, as she is able to land difficult combination jumps like her signature Triple Lutz-Triple Loop. Relationships Michele Crispino Sara and Michele are fraternal twins, and she refers to him as Mickey. The two of them get along very well and she's always by the rink side when it's Michele's turn to skate. Michele is extremely overprotective of her, defending her from any possible suitors. However, they are also unhealthily co-dependent on each other; and while Sara recognizes that this needs to change, Michele does not seem to at first. After Sara confronts him about it, though, he realizes it too and vows to loosen his hold on her, though not without some dismay regarding Sara's decisions. Emil Nekola Sara and Emil are on friendly terms, even though her brother seems to be very defensive whenever she talks to Emil. Mila Babicheva Despite being competitors, Sara and Mila are seen to be on friendly terms with each other. Sara sits with Mila in the audience during the Rostelecom Cup free skate, and Mila is concered for Sara when Sara starts crying at Michele's performance. Seung-gil Lee Sara seems to be interested in getting to know Seung-gil better, and even calls during the Grand Prix Finals short program, but Seung-gil does not seem interested in her.''Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 10 Quotes * "''Mickey has to reach a place where he can win without my being around. At this rate, if things don't change the both of us will become no good."''Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 8 (After Michele's SP at Rostelecom) Trivia * Her Instagram is sala-crispino. * Her name was originally romanized as Sala, but has been officially corrected to Sara. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Crispino Family Category:Figure Skaters Category:Italy Category:Ladies' Skaters Category:Europe